Conflictos Internos
by charly824
Summary: Ben y Gwen llevan varios años protegiendo la Tierra pero no de esta manera. Siempre tuvieron el peso de muchas vidas sobre sus hombros y sabían que podían cargarlo, sabían que todo iba a estar bien, que podrian manejarlo. Ahora una guerra interplanetaria les muestra la cruel realidad: aveces es imposible proteger a todos. Historia levemente AU - eventulmente Bwen -
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quiero decirles que este es el primer fic que escribo así que seguro que va a haber algunos errores, por favor háganmelos saber para ir mejorando. También acepto críticas constructivas, ideas y sugerencias, todas son bienvenidas :-)

Bueno, esta historia es AU (_Alternative Universe_) con nuestros queridos protagonistas un poco más grandes, alrededor de 20 años, y está compuesta por varios elementos de las distintas temporadas, entre ellos razas alienígenas y ciertos eventos que son críticos para la continuidad, claro que la primera temporada es mi favorita, asi que los personajes conservan ese estilo. En definitiva es una historia que bien podría ser la continuación de la serie de Tv pero que no lo es, solo es mi propia concepción de este cartoon, tengan presente eso.

Además quería recordarles tal como indiqué en el resumen esta historia se volverá bwen así que al que no le gusta queda advertido.

Aclaraciones para la lectura, ya que emm soy nuevo y hay que ponerse de acuerdo:

Voy a indicar el nombre del personaje desde el cual se hace foco para narrar la historia de la siguiente manera:

**Soy un Personaje**

Los pensamientos van en bastardilla o itálica, como lo llamen ustedes, encerrado entre comillas:

"_soy un pensamiento"_

Los diálogos obviamente entre guiones medios:

-sip soy un dialogo-

Los * son comodines, cuando las vean es que ese dato en particular no es relevante para la historia:

Mi número de teléfono es: ****-****

Por cierto no soy dueño de ninguno personaje, sino que son propiedad de Man Of Action.

Y sin más ¡COMENCEMOS CON LA HISTORIA!

/*-Conflictos Internos-*/*Capitulo 1*/

**Gwen**

Bip...bip...

Bip...bip...

Bip...b

Tap

(Desplegando mensaje en pantalla)

-Fecha:**/**/20**- Hora: 06:55 AM -

-G. Tennyson -

- AVISO DE PROXIMIDAD -

- NAVE: TCC98364 -

- DESTINO: hangar 4 -

- TIEMPO ESTIMADO: 4 min. 12 seg.-

- FIN DEL MENSAJE -

"_Así que a la 7 de la mañana habían programado tu llegada, tuve que haberlo imaginado (suspiro). Las emociones nublan el juicio, ja, supongo que es cierto (suspiro profundo). En fin, mejor me voy"_

Este es solo uno de los pensamientos de Gwendolyn Tennyson, líder de la escuadra 3 de asalto especial¹ y capitana de la U.P.P.O.², a medida que corre desde la cafetería 2 hasta las bahías de aterrizaje, aproximadamente 200 m, para esperar a alguien muy especial.

TTC98364 es el registro identificatorio de un vehículo. Las primeras tres letras corresponden a la descripción seguido por su número de fabricación. De acuerdo con el código establecido y vigente para la identificación de vehículos el acrónimo TTC corresponde a: Transporte para Tropas de Combate.

Este tipo de nave es de tamaño mediano con una capacidad de carga de hasta 40 soldados vistiendo su equipo de combate completo y armas; además de equipo suficiente para realizar la toma de una posición a la espera de refuerzos. Su blindaje es muy resistente para asegurar el bienestar de sus ocupantes. Cuenta con una velocidad excepcional para transportar tropas de manera inmediata o para emprender una retirada táctica; todo esto con un consumo de energía relativamente bajo. Sin embargo, para asegurar este diseño se debió pagar un precio muy alto en poder de fuego, la nave cuenta apenas con dos torretas láser de mediano a corto alcance siendo estas exclusivamente para uso defensivo. La distancia máxima que puede recorrer antes de necesitar reabastecimiento es de 100 km.

En resumen la TTC es una nave muy útil para transporte necesitando siempre de una escolta; definitivamente esta es el tipo más común de vehículo aéreo

"_Traerlo en una nave de transporte común con otro soldados además de arribar al desayuno, nadie se dará cuenta hasta la hora del almuerzo que el famoso Ben 10 llego a esta base, pero claro que como su prima y mejor amiga simplemente no pienso esperar hasta el mediodía o aun peor hasta el final del entrenamiento especializado para verlo, claro que no ¡tengo que ser la primera en recibirlo!"_

La joven comandante continúa su carrera, ahora ya se encuentra en la bahía de aterrizaje, de ahí tal vez 50 m al hangar destino.

Grrrrr...

Grrrrr...

"_Si, ya se ya se. Estoy consciente de que tengo hambre ¡así que no hace falta que me recuerdes que no voy a desayunar hoy, estómago!"_

"_(mueca de enojo) ¡espero que aprecies esto, ya que me estoy matando de hambre solo por vos!, hay momentos que de verdad te odio Ben"_

Siempre se dice que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día y en ejército es particularmente cierto, mejor dicho una verdad no escrita que todos respetan si no quieren colapsar en medio del entrenamiento matutino. Es la ración más abundante que se les da durante la jornada de trabajo. Comienza a las 07:00 AM y concluye a las 08:00 AM. Luego sigue el entrenamiento físico obligatorio.

Estos ejercicios de acondicionamiento son diarios para el personal directamente involucrado en combate y día por medio para aquellos que desempeñan tareas tales como mantenimiento, comunicación, cuidado médico, etc. Son los entrenamientos muy desgastantes hechos para mejorar la resistencia y concluyen a las 12:15 PM. A las 12:20 inicia el almuerzo, hasta las 13:00 PM.

Volviendo al desayuno, no sólo es importante por la comida sino porque la mayoría del personal de la base atiende sin falta para poder socializar. Estos 60 minutos son a veces el único momento que tienen para que conocidos, amigos, hermanos en armas puedan charlar. Los temas de conversación son muy variados: religión, política, economía, la guerra en sí, el enemigo (tácticas y equipo), historias de guerra y de misiones, pero como en cualquier lugar los rumores son los más comentados. Uno en particular, lo que empezó como un chisme menor en un par de semanas se convirtió en el rumor por excelencia entre todos los uniformados, desde los soldados rasos hasta el oficial de mayor jerarquía habían oído y comentado de el: la llegada del Teniente Benjamin Tennyson.

Nadie desconoce de las recientes fallas que Ben sufrió en los últimos meses: batallas y bases perdidas sin mencionar los hombres que murieron bajo su mando a manos de los Reekmont³ gracias a su nueva tecnología de sigilo. Sin embargo en las últimas tres semanas la suerte volvió a acompañarlo: recupero junto con su compañía varias bases importantes comenzando por Marruecos, Argelia, Italia, y Alemania. Si se observa en un mapa esta actividad se pude notar a simple vista que Alemania no esta tan lejos de Polonia, Varsovia donde esta base está ubicada. La distancia entre estas dos ubicaciones es de 600 km aprox. Lo cual no es demasiado lejos. En principio esta cercanía desato el rumor, claro que nadie lo creía en un principio solo era una curiosidad útil para iniciar conversaciones; pero lo que aumento la veracidad de la llegada del Teniente Tennyson fue otro rumor proveniente de fuentes más confiables, oficiales que les gusta demasiado llamar la atención. Se corrió rápido la voz, un ataque a una base enemiga al sur de Turquía específicamente Adana. Esta base está especializada en combate terrestre y es famosa por su perímetro impenetrable, es un lugar altamente resguardado por una razón, no solo tiene una gran cantidad de poder de fuego, inteligencia pudo confirmar que este lugar se utiliza como gran campo de prisioneros además se lo marco como el punto con mayor tráfico aéreo, pero uno no se sabe el porqué.

Varsovia al contar con la base aérea más importante de la zona junto con la de Kiev en ucrania es lógico pensar en una ofensiva conjunta. Si a esto se le agrega un héroe de guerra experimentado y muy hábil en combate a corta / mediana distancia que agrega no solo una gran cantidad de poder de fuego, también refuerza la moral de las tropas; un ataque de este tipo se convierte en algo posible.

A pesar de los huecos y cabos sueltos es esta idea, el rumor de espacio como el fuego en un bosque seco. Es increíble como algo que es apenas tiene sentido se convierte en una verdad absoluta, siendo esta causa el origen de muchas de las historias de guerra más espectaculares; la realidad es que muchos se hicieron famosos por este mecanismo de "teléfono descompuesto" donde la historia original se tuerce de tal manera que solo se conserva su esencia, un acto heroico, y en varios casos las historias son completamente falsas.

Sin embargo no es un rumor la llegada de ben 10, es solo una verdad guardada celosamente pero no para Gwendolyn Catherine Tennyson quien obtuvo la confirmación de boca de su amiga Sam hace dos días.

-¿Gwendolyn?-

-¿Si…? ¿Ehh… Sam?-

-¡Claro que si amiga mía! ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Bien! San, bien, bueno tan bien como se pude después de dos horas de simulacro de vuelo seguidas por otras dos de practica de combate en ambientes hostiles (suspiro) pero y ¿vos?-

-Bien, bien. Pero no te llama para socializar, tengo poco tiempo y pude encontrar lo que me pediste, pero no el día ni la hora-

-No importa, está bien decime-

-TTC98364-

-No tienes idea cuanto significa esto. Gracias…-

-De nada Gwen. Espero que algún día me lo presentes ji, ji, ji –

-Claro, claro (movimiento de ojos en señal de molestia) bye-

-¡Bye!-

Samantha Carris es una operadora de telecomunicaciones de origen inglés. A simple vista Samantha no refleja el típico estereotipo inglés (sobrio y conservador) salvo por su leve acento ya que es una muchacha muy efusiva, amigable y un tanto entrometida, mejor dicho una chismosa de alma. Cabe destacar que ella es muy buena es su trabajo tal vez demasiado. Incluso puede abrir canales de comunicación seguros sin que nadie se dé cuenta, como en la conversación anterior. Gracias a estas "pequeñas" desobediencias ella consiguió no solo salvar la vida de Gwen sino de muchos soldados en repetidas ocasiones. Su envidiable habilidad con las computadoras y su curiosidad innata dan por resultado a una leal pero metida amiga que siempre está dispuesta a poner de sobre aviso a cualquiera que lo necesita y a ayudar a sus amigos tal como hizo con Gwen. Sam pudo obtener la identificación de la nave cobrando algunos favores, moviendo algunos hilos y "encontrando" contraseñas que no estuvieron a salvo de ella pero todo por una amiga.

"_hangar 4"_

"_si"_

Gwen se detiene en seco par inmediatamente reanudar su paso.

"_no"_

"_Stevenson…"_

-¡Señor, Stevenson señor!-

-Descanse Tennyson-

Gwen acata la orden luego de que ambos se saludan respetuosamente con una venia militar. El oficial a cargo de la base es Marcus Stevenson, coronel. Es un viejo soldado curtido en combate. Es un hombre mayor que conserva su estado físico. Es una persona orgullosa y brusca, que usualmente va al quid de la cuestión, sin embargo es leal y amigable (en una manera un tanto brusca, propio de una persona que es un hueso duro de roer).

-47 segundos-

-¿Señor?-

-La esperaba antes señorita Tennyson-

-No sé de qué habla señor. Yo solo viene a recibir a los recién llegados como se me ordeno (mentira), señor-

-(mirada cómplice) oh, de acurdo, mi error y acepte mis disculpas-

Como cualquier oficial digno de confianza y respeto Stevenson tiene un apodo.

"_Viejo zorro, nunca se le escapa nada. Bueno igualmente no me preocupa. Él no es del tipo de persona que algo en estas situaciones"_

Y finalmente la nave TTC98364 está a la vista de los dos oficiales ansiosa por su llegada.

La nave aterriza emitiendo una fuerte ráfaga de viento emitida por los impulsores ubicados en la parte inferior del mismo a medida que se acerca al suelo.

El piloto abre la compuerta lateral.

Los soldados, en sus armaduras de combate4 descienden de uno en uno formando una fila frente a Stevenson y Gwen.

"_ese no es, ese tampoco, este no"_

"…"

"_este si"_

A pesar de que la visera de los cascos de combate oculta la cara del soldado, ella pudo reconocer un color verde que se abrió paso a través del vidrio semi-polarizado. Un color verde esmeralda tan brillante y tan familiar, tan semejante al de sus propios ojos y solo para confirmar que no sea una mala broma del destino comprobó su firma energética biológica (mana).

Sin duda alguna este hombre que tiene enfrente es Benjamin Tennyson: héroe, primo y por encima de todo una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Gwen puede sentir como un nudo se forma en su garganta, como las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos dispuestas a salir solo esperando a que baje su guardia.

Finalmente después de tantos años de espera estas dos personas pueden reencontrase.

"_Ben…"_

**Ben**

Contenido sus emociones, la mente del joven Teniente solo se permite una palabra.

"_Gwen…"_

Notas al pie:

1) Escuadra de asalto especial(es ficticia): este es un tipo particular de escuadra compuesta por 5 integrantes incluyendo a su jefe. Solo hay 5 de estas escuadras y se destacan por el tipo de misiones especiales que realizan tales como infiltración y recuperación, espionaje e inteligencia. En ocasiones particulares también participan en combate directo solo que atacando por flancos imposibles de alcanzar por un numeroso grupo de soldados. En definitiva son unidades compuestas por soldados altamente entrenados y expertos en alguna rama de combate; con el fin de traspasar las defensas enemigas con sin que este se dé cuenta.

2) U.P.P.O.: unión de planetas Perseus - Orión, es una alianza que nació especialmente para la actual guerra y es el bando al que nuestros protagonistas pertenecen. Se escogió el nombre Perseus - Orión ya que lo cuatro plantes fundadores se encuentran en el brazo de Orión y de Perseo en la Vía Láctea: Galvan Prime (incluyendo su luna Galvan b y sus habitantes los Mecamorfos Galvanicos), Augstaka, Pertopia y la Tierra.

3) La monarquía Reekmont (quizá luego cambie el nombre, como que no convence:-/ ): esta autodenominada realeza es el enemigo, consiguió hacerse de poder dominando varios plantas cercanos en sus sistema estelar ricos en recursos naturales, tienen como aliados algunas poderosas organizaciones criminales y comerciales. Su motivación principal radica la búsqueda de gloria, respeto y reconocimiento. En capítulos futuros conoceremos un poco más de esta especie y su historia.

4) armaduras de combate: solo una pequeña aclaración respecto a estos uniformes de combate, los imagino muy similares a los BDU (_Battle Dress Uniform_) que visten los ODST's (_Orbital Drop Shock Troopers_) en el videojuego _Halo_, que por cierto no me pertenece lo cual es una pena T-T.

Como pudieron leer soy un genio malvado (risas malvadas, pero que no son en serio ;-) lo dejo hasta acá porque creo que los eventos siguientes tienen que estar separados si o si de esta especie de introducción ya que son parte de la historia que todos queremos.

No estoy muy familiarizado en cómo funciona un ejército o las fuerzas armadas así que la mayoría lo saque de Wikipedia, cualquier sugerencia para mejorar mi historia son bienvenidos.

Elegí los países en base a su distribución en el mapa para hacer un camino que más o menos tenga sentido, ninguna causa en especial además de esa.

Ya tengo planeado como va a ser el siguiente capítulo así que lo voy a empezar a escribir, no sé cuándo lo voy a subir pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que sea pronto. Hasta la próxima entrega.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, lectores, aca posteano un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste. Les quiero decir que va a tener un poco más de drama que el anterior y nada… eso. Ahhh quería aclararles para aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo sin modificar, que me equivoque con el rango de Gwen y Ben, así que lo corregí; ahora ella es capitana y el teniente; ya sé que teniente Tennyson es como medio raro. Intente cambiarlo pero el problema es que si no hacia esto se complicaba innecesariamente la historia. Como ya les dije si tiene sugerencias o si encuentran algun error haganmelo saber.

Ben 10 y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Man Of Action.

Sin mas que decir, que comience este nuevo capítulo.

-InicioDeCapítulo-InicioDeCapítulo-InicioDeCapítulo-InicioDeCapítulo-InicioDeCapítulo-InicioDeCapítulo-InicioDeCapítulo-InicioDeCapítulo-

/*-Conflictos Internos-*/*Capitulo 2*/

**Ben**

El teniente coronel Hellet Beckenbauer, un hombre de de complexion robusta, mirada seria, de ojos y cabello castaño aún más oscuro que su mirada, obviamente de origen alemán, es el hombre a cargo del batallón 701, al cual pertenece la compañía que Ben dirige. Este teniente coronel viajo a bordo de la nave TTC98364 junto con el resto de esta compañía, es el primero en bajar para reunirse con el coronel Stevenson.

Después de que el oficial a cargo atravesase la salida, el resto de los soldados lo siguieron. Es el turno de Ben para salir y lo primero que lo encuentra son las fuertes luces del hangar que lo encandilan como a un ciervo. Durante el viaje había mantenido los ojos cerrados, eso lo ayudaba a pensar.

El hangar era igual al resto en los que había estado: luces blancas muy brillantes que permitían a los pilotos para realizar un aterrizaje preciso, un techo con una altura de 20 m según Benjamin podía recordar, solo atravesado por escaleras de mantenimiento, utilizadas normalmente por los mecánicos e ingenieros, que cruzaban de lado a lado del hangar. Las paredes cubiertas con logotipos de la U.P.P.O y muchas tuberías que salían para volver a entrar en los muros. La puerta por la cual entro la aeronave tiene forma de trapecio, con sus bordes bien delimitados con luces intermitentes de color amarillo.

Sin embargo el color que predomina en este lugar es el gris metálico en toda su escala. Desde mate hasta cromado.

A medida que bajaba pensado en lo insulso del hangar fue sacado de su estupor por un acentuado color naranja que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

"_Gwen…"_

" _¿Gwen?"_

"_¿Que hace ella en este lugar? bueno esa fue una pregunta idiota, es obvio porque está en una base"_

"_Lo quiero decir es …"_

"_Ya no se ni que es lo que quiero decir"_

"_Pero estoy feliz de verla"_

"_No"_

"_Si, estoy feliz de verla, pero ahora no. No es un buen momento. No quiero verla ahora"_

"_Supongo que podrá ayudarme"_

"_¿Tal vez?"_

"_Dios mío"_

"_No sé cómo voy a poder hablarle"_

A pesar de que Ben seguía caminando su mente no. Sus pensamientos son una batalla sin tregua acerca de cómo enfrentar a su prima. Al mismo tiempo otro pensamiento se impuso, la imagen de Gwen: ella esta vestida con su uniforme blanco, perfectamente acomodado y recién almidonado. Porta sus insignias mostrando todas las habilidades que adquirió en estos años de combate así como su rango: Capitán. Su cabello pelirrojo le llega casi a los hombros sujetado firmemente por un liga. Ella está en posición de firme a unos escasos metros de la nave esperando que todos los soldados terminen de formar, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Sus brazos están tensos y sus ojos vidriosos por la emoción de ver su mejor amigo.

Inmediatamente la joven capitana avanza al ver que todos están en acomodados para comenzar a hablar en voz alta y firme.

-Bienvenidos soldados, yo soy la capitana Gwendolyn Tennyson y este es el coronel Marcus Stevenson quien les dirigirá alguna palabras-

-Gracias Capitana. Soldados si lo que dicen de ustedes es cierto no tendremos ningún problema trabajando juntos pero como mera formalidad necesito asegurarme, así que ahora mismo quedan informado de su primera práctica, la cual será mañana a la 0830 horas, su oficial a cargo les entregara sus cronogramas y lugares de práctica. Los dormitorios quedan a su derecha y tienen sus nombres en ellos. Eso es todo.

¡Soldados, rompan filas!-

El coronel se dirige a un soldado.

-Menos usted Marshall-

El soldado Marshall quien ya había tomado su bolso y estaba dirigiéndose a los dormitorios vuelve a una posición de descanso dejando sus pertenecías a un lado.

El teniente coronel Beckenbauer se acerca a los otros dos oficiales, para encontrar extendida la mano Stevenson.

-Un gusto conocerlo en persona, Beckenbauer-

-Lo mismo digo Stevenson, claro que con estos nuevos monitores holográficos que usamos ya no hay muchas sorpresas-

-Pero jamás se van a comparar a un contacto real-

-Eso es seguro-

Y de pronto ambos hombres comienzan reírse ruidosamente, para luego calmarse lentamente. Beckenbauer ahora dirigió su mirada a Gwen.

-Capitana, no crea que me olvide de usted. Es un gusto conocerla finalmente, con todo lo que Max dice de usted-

-¿conoce a mi abuelo, de dónde? Y más importante, espero que solo haya dicho cosas buenas por su propio bien-

-Jah, jah, jah. Presupuesto que sí. En cuanto a cómo nos conocimos esa es una historia un poco larga para este momento, pero tenga por seguro que se la contare-

Antes que Gwen pudiese decir algo el otro oficial presente interrumpió.

-Capitana, el teniente coronel y yo tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir así que nos retiramos. Dejo al soldado Marshall a su cargo-

Los dos hombres se retiraron dejando solos al par. Los ojos de Gwen se volvían mas vidrioso por las lágrimas a cada momento pero el nudo en su garganta se desato lo suficiente para comenzar a hablar.

-¿En serio? Hacía falta cubrir tanto este traslado; incluso (tono exasperado pero falso) ¡Cambiarte el nombre!-

-que puedo decir, cuando uno es tan bueno como yo no se puede evitar-

El polarizado del vidrio del casco disminuyo su opacidad revelando parcialmente el rostro de Ben para que ella pudiese verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron después de tres años. Esa mirada compartida les revelo a ambos que el lazo de amistad y camaradería forjado en ese verano hace más de doce años seguía tan fuerte como siempre, incluso más.

-Es bueno verte, en serio-

-También es bueno verte. Necesitamos hablar en un lugar privado…-

"…_De todo lo que pasa. Tengo que hacer esto…"_

-…Ahora-

La mirada de Ben se endureció repentinamente, sus ojos perdieron brillo dejando un color verde opaco. Su voz se volvió áspera y profunda, incluso usando un disruptor de voz se podía sentir la urgencia y necesidad en sus palabras.

Gwen trato de imaginar lo que pasaría por su mente para cambiar tan rápido.

-Ben… ¿qué paso? Necesito que me lo digas-

-No. Dije un lugar privado. Ahora-

Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, el joven, dio a entender a su prima que no se admitían contestaciones ni segundas opiniones. Ella entendió que él realmente necesitaba contarle algo, algo malo. No era común para su primo usar ese tono de voz y menos con ella.

-Por acá. Vamos a mi habitación-

-Bien-

Comienzan a alejarse de la nave en la que llego Ben.

"_Lo lamento mucho Gwen. No quiero tratare así, pero no tengo otra opción, espero que me perdones y me entiendas"_

Cruzaron la puertas automáticas saliendo de la bahía de aterrizaje; entrando a una gran sala intermedia que une el resto de las áreas principales de la base, una vestíbulo seria el nombre más apropiado.

Esta gran sala es de color completamente blanco con luces que se funden con las paredes y estas a su vez con una cúpula. Cuenta con logotipos de la U.P.P.O. en las varios de los muros al igual que el hangar, pero estos son mucho más ornamentales y vistosos, recordando a cada persona donde se encuentran; también hay carteles fijados al costado de cada una de las puertas, ascensores y escaleras indicando a que sección de la base conecta cada acceso.

En el centro de se encuentra una especie de escultura en forma de espiral que llega hasta el techo, flanqueada a ambos lados por ascensores transparente. Junto a estos se encuentras las escaleras: dos hacia el primer piso y otro par hacia el subsuelo.

En la pared que esta directamente enfrente de ellos se puede leer "Campos de entrenamiento", a la derecha "ala este/ dormitorios/cafetería", en la mano izquierda "ala oeste/dormitorios/cafetería", en las escalaras que enfilan hacia el techo "salas de recreación" y en las que se dirigen hacia abajo "dormitorios de los oficiales".

Ambos jóvenes ingresan en un ascensor. El silencio entre ambos es expectante e incómodo pero saben que romperlo es aun peor.

El rostro de Gwen se muestra claramente preocupación, pero no es nada comparado a lo que ocurre en su cabeza. Ella esperaba poder charlar con Ben acerca de todo lo que paso en estos años, acerca de la vida, que iba a pasar luego de que todo terminara; iban a poder comer juntos, practicar juntos, incluso divertirse en la sala de recreación. Gwen ya había imaginado dándole una paliza a su primo jugando al pool. Era muy buena y por eso nadie aceptaba apuestas contra ella. Pero ahora todo eso se había esfumado, aun peor cuando se mofo de ella hace unos momentos todas sus expectativas habían llegado alto en el cielo pensando que todo lo que imagino se volvería realidad, que todo estaba bien; instantes después esas mismas esperanzas se estrellaron contra el suelo rompiéndose como una copa de cristal. Esto solo demostraba como la vida puede darte algo bueno para luego quitártelo dejando un sentimiento de vacío. De todas aquella ilusiones solo unas pocas sobrevivían para decirle que todo se podría arreglar que podrían seguir adelante se lo que sea.

Por su parte Ben se dedicó a poner un pie delante del otro, ordenes simples para no flanquear, siguiendo a Gwen por estos interminables pasillo.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante de una puerta grabada con el número 4783, la joven levanto su brazo con el reverso de su mano hacia el marco de la puerta y apoyo un brazalete contra un hendidura que estaba en el costado derecho, la puerta se abrió recibiendo a su dueña. Ambos entraron.

-¿Es seguro hablar?-

Gwen levantó su mano envuelta en un delgado humo azul que se volvió consistente adoptando la forma de esta. Al Chasquear sus dedos el mana1 se expandió en una onda esférica que cubrió todo el cuarto. Las 6 caras de la habitación adquirieron una tonalidad azul suave un tanto luminosa y símbolos mágicos protectores.

-Ahora si-

Ben se quitó el casco y lo dejo caer. Ya no se pudo mantener en pie. Se desplomo. Apoyó la espalda contra una pared, flexiono sus piernas hasta llevar las rodillas al pecho; su cabeza cayo sin fuerza y se inclinó levemente al costado. Sus brazos se deslizaron hasta tocar el piso allí sus manos se cerraron suavemente casi formando un puño. Tomo su cabeza por la frente con las falanges medias de sus manos cerradas juntando al mismo tiempo sus codos contra las costillas.

Gwen llego a su lado y lo tomo por los antebrazos intentando ver su cara. Se resistió con fuerza. Forcejeo con él para que lo vea pero después de unos cuantos intentos se dio cuenta que esto era inútil.

-¡Ben! ¡Dios mío!¡¿Dónde estás herido?! ¿Dónde? Me hubieras dicho antes. Vamos ahora con el médico, tie-

El joven levanto la cabeza y apoyo las manos en el piso. Con una mirada lejana dijo:

-No estoy herido, solo cansado-

-¿Cómo…?

-Estoy harto de los ejercicios, las tácticas, las practicas, las armas, las misiones, la presión por ser un modelo a seguir, las muertes…-

Gwen se sintió decepcionada y enojada. Esos temores eran comunes entre todos los soldados, pero solo al comienzo. Para que alguien como su primo eso debería ser algo menor.

-Ben es algo normal estar cansado de todo esto pero debemos hacerlo…-

**Gwen**

"_Quizá sea algo más…"_

Continuo hablando.

-Eso no es todo-

Era una afirmación casi una orden. Ben parecía negarse a hablar. Por un momento ella creyó que tendría que presionarlo pero no fue necesario.

-Es el abuelo-

-¿El abuelo?-

-Sí. Todo esto lo cambio.-

-¿De qué manera?-

-(suspiro) es algo un poco largo de explicar así que voy a resumirlo lo más posible.-

-Está bien (Gwen apoyo su mano sobre la de él) Te escucho-

Ben tomo aire y comenzó.

-Seguro que sabes que desde hace un par de meses que mis misiones son un fracaso, fue eso lo que inicio todo. Con cada derrota me hundía un poco más, porque hasta ese momento no había tenido pérdidas tan grandes: posiciones, recursos, información, tecnología y mis compañeros. A lo largo de esos meses murieron siete de mis hombres. Cada una de sus muertes fue muy difícil de sobrellevar. Es horrible cuando perdes un amigo para siempre de esa manera, con la culpa que conlleva sobrevivir y la idea constante de poder haber hecho algo más por cada uno.

Pero en fin (pausa) es algo que tenemos que aceptar con el tiempo, jamás olvidarlos y saber que una parte de ellos va a vivir en cada uno de sus amigos.

Eso es lo que digo pero la verdad es que no quiero aceptarlo. Vos, yo y …-

Era algo de lo que habían acordado hablar a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

-Nosotros tres. Peleamos por mucho tiempo, en diferentes lugares, diferentes enemigos pero jamás perdimos a nadie. No perdemos. Yo no pierdo.

Supongo que eso sumado al hecho de que eran mis amigos fue lo que me lastimo. Pero eso no es lo peor.-

La mirada de Ben se llenó de enojo, furia, tristeza y algo parecido al medio. Su rostro era una expresión indescifrable.

-Cuando se hizo evidente que todo esto iba de mal en peor, se envió a alguien para ayudarnos. El Abuelo.

Al principio estaba eufórico, iba a poder pasar tiempo con el abuelo Max otra vez, claro que yo no era el único que estaba contento, je. No todos los días un plomero legendario como el viene a entrenarte y preparar tus estrategias. Un general de ese calibre no hace este tipo de cosas, solo era una excepción por mí. A nadie le importaba la razón, mis demás compañeros estaba fuera de si por conocerlo y trabajar codo a codo con una leyenda viviente.

Cuando llego me encontré con el mismo hombre de siempre: alegre y retozón. Claro que había cambiado un poco. Ahora era más delgado y con bolsas debajo de los ojos por la falta de sueño. A simple vista que era el mismo Abuelo que conocimos.

Comenzó a entrenarnos sin descanso, exigiendo lo imposible y pidiendo aún más. Respondimos bien, logramos superarnos cumpliendo lo que nos pidió. Ahora era tiempo de seguir con las misiones. Empezamos con Marruecos y lo hicimos bien recuperando una base capturada. El problema era la estrategia. Nosotros siempre que atacamos lo hicimos juntos o en todo caso en dos grupos. Ahora el Abuelo nos dividió en 5 grupos, formando secciones, cada una de estas secciones encabezaba a los otros 5 pelotones de nuestra compañía completando las 6 que la conformaban. Aun mas cada uno de estos pelotones de nuestra compañía se convirtió en la cabeza de ataque de las otras compañías de nuestro batallón. Par simplificarlo nuestro batallón era una especie de "trampa para osos" que ataca un solo punto con varios dientes. Cada diente era una compañía y nosotros los dientes, la punta de la lanza, nos convirtió en la fuerza de choque, los primeros en pelear.

Las bajas fueron mínimas, por suerte ninguna en nuestro destacamento.

Había funcionado.

Comúnmente como el equipo que gana no se cambia seguimos adelante confiados por nuestro primer éxito. En las siguientes tres semanas recuperamos varias bases más en Argelia e Italia.

Era inhumano, ya casi no podíamos estar de pie, teníamos hambre y estábamos lastimados; pero seguimos confiando en el gran Maxwell Tennyson.

Llegamos a Alemania donde se nos encargó tomar una gran base enemiga. En esa ocasión nos acompañó como apoyo otro batallón. Fue una masacre.

Oficialmente ganamos, conseguimos tomar posición. Pagamos un precio muy alto. Más de la mitad de batallón murió. En mi pelotón quedaron 13 de los 40 que empezamos ese combate. Teníamos dudas antes de empezar respecto a esta estrategia de "trampa para osos" y la exigencia que se nos demandaba; pero no dijimos nada.

Intente hablar con mis hombres en cuanto hicimos tierra pero fue inútil: no sabía que decirles así que hice lo único que podía: buscar al responsable.

Me dirigí a la habitación del Abuelo. Entre forzando la puerta y golpeando la pared con mi puño una vez dentro.

-¡Sabias que esto iba a pasar! ¡No podemos usar las vidas de los soldados como si fuesen desechable! ¡No podemos matarlos así!-

Él se limitó a tomarme por el hombro.

-Ben-

Cuando me vio me quede inmóvil por un segundo. Eso fue todo lo necesitó. Me golpeo en la tráquea con su mano libre y luego me dio otro golpe en el estómago. Me caí. Solo pude tomarme la garganta con las manos buscando aire.

-A pesar de que tengas la fuerza del Omnitrix, todavía te queda mucho por aprender. Hay cosas que son necesarias para ganar, Ben.-

Me miro demostrando superioridad y una capacidad que no sabía que el Abuelo hubiese tenido. Me demostró que no podía hacer nada, que él era mejor que yo. Tuve miedo pensando en lo que podría hacer luego. Pero solo me saco al pasillo donde me pude recuperar y me fui al hospital militar donde trataron las heridas de mi reciente misión.

A las dos semanas y media después me dieron el alta entregándome ordenes de un traslado aquí.-

Gwen no dio crédito a lo que Ben le contó hasta que recordó algo.

-La espada de Ekchuah.-

-Sí. Solo que mucho peor.-

Sobrevino un silencio que duro unos minutos hasta que sonó una alarma en el _SmartPod_2de la capitana.

Era hora de que se alistase para ir a su entrenamiento matutino.

"_¡Maldición, no puedo dejarlo así!. Aunque… tal vez sea lo mejor después de todo. No sé qué decirle"_

Como no sabía en qué forma ayudarlo se limitó a decirle la verdad.

-Ben, no sé qué decir. realmente no tengo idea y aunque lo intente no se me va a ocurrir nada que se útil. Quiero que ahora vallas a tu cuarto descanse hasta el medio día que es cuando yo voy a ir a verte. Ahora me voy a ir a acondicionamiento físico. Cuando vulva vamos a hablar un poco más.-

-Está bien. Aunque la verdad es que me siento mejor, ya sabes, después de decirlo se siente mejor. –

Gwen solo le dirigió un leve sonrisa. Tomo su ropa y fue al baño a ducharse.

Unos pocos minutos después salió del pequeño cuarto, tomo sus cosas, llego hasta el umbral de la puerta; se detuvo. Por encima de su hombro le dio a Ben una última mirada antes de salir.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba corriendo, mejor dicho huyendo de ese lugar. Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta.

"_No, no, nono, no. Huir no es la solución, no lo es nunca lo es. Ben necesita alguien que lo escuche y lo acompañe"_

"_Alguien en quien confiar"_

Sabiendo que sus ideas iban por el buen camino, la joven capitana se calmó y continuo hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

**Ben**

El joven intentaba creer que estaba bien, tal como él había dicho a su prima hace unos segundo antes que se marchara, pero no era así.

"_Para que engañarse es peor"_

"_estoy seguro que va a pensar en algo, ella siempre lo hace, ella es así"_

Una sonrisa por los viejos tiempo se abrió paso en el rostro del teniente y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se colocó otra vez el casco, tomo sus cosas y se fue hacia su cuarto sabiendo que sus fantasmas lo iban a atormentar otra vez.

**Gwen**

Al concluir su entrenamiento Gwen se dirigió hacia la cafetería dos. Fue la primera en llegar. Tomo una bandeja para ella y otra para Ben, las lleno de comida y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su primo. Anteriormente había revisado en su SmartPod la ubicación del cuarto: estaba en el mismo subsuelo que el de ella pero en el ala opuesta.

Al llegar llamo.

**Ben**

Ben abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su prima. Al entrar el da unos pasos hacia atrás marcado la distancia y comienza a hablar.

-Gwen.. estuve pensando y quizá solo lo estoy sobre analizando y el abuelo podría tener razón, tal vez a en algunos momentos, por las cosas que necesitamos y queremos, debemos pagar un precio muy alto pero necesario. La paz quizá valga todas las vidas los camaradas que perdimos. Debo ser mejor. Un mejor soldado, estratega, líder y por sobre todo debo ser más fuerte para cumplir con las ordenes que se me dan. Siento mucho que me veas así. Te doy mi palabra de que la próxima vez seré mejor para cumplir con mi deber…-

La voz de Ben estuvo llena de arrepentimiento, perdón incluso vergüenza; mientras pronunciaba su monologo.

La cara de la joven estaba en blanco, sin reflejar la madeja de sentimientos que se sucedían dentro de ella. No podía, mejor dicho se reusaba a creer que su primo fue afectado de tal manera ¿Tan hondo habían calado las heridas dentro de este teniente?

Para cundo Ben termino de hablar su prima rápidamente dejo las bandejas con comida en el escritorio del cuarto, se lanzó contra el muchacho tomándolo por los hombros y lo sacudió hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Había captado su atención.

-¡Diablos Ben! ¡No podes pensar así! no está bien, no sos algún… algún tipo de máquina de guerra no, no, no ¡Maldición!-

Tomo aire y volvió a empezar. Su tono de voz se volvió calmo y reconfortante; apegándose a la idea que tubo antes de marcharse esta mañana.

-Ben quiero que me escuches con atención. Si?-

-Si-

-Bien. Como te dije no eres una máquina, no peleas simplemente porque te lo ordenan o porque te dicen que es lo correcto. No. Peleamos por nuestros compañeros, para poder volver todo juntos después de cumplir con una misión; por nuestros amigos y familiares para que ellos estén seguros. Peleamos por nuestro hogar, por las cosas que queremos hacer. En fin todos debemos tener algo a que aferrarnos.

Yo por mi parte quiero ir a donde están mis padres, charlar con ellos, cenar juntos, ver algunas películas, no lo sé algo parecido a eso; por supuesto quiero que también estés ahí así va a ser igual que antes, andar juntos, perder el tiempo, no sé. Ahhh y mi amigos, como olvidarlos. también quiero estudiar magia, aprender todo lo que se puede hacer con ella. Después iría a la universidad o tal vez estudiaría las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, creo que sería lo mejor.

En fin, Ben, esta guerra de lo que se trata para nosotros es de tener algo o alguien en casa por lo que este sacrificio lo valga la pena. ¿Sí?

Pero para lograr esto no lo podemos hacer solos, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Yo sé que vos me necesitas y prometo cuidarte no importa lo que pase; pero solo si vos también me prometes lo mismo. Necesitamos cuidarnos las espaldas.-

La expresión de Gwen era decidida y segura pero también cálida y amable; prometiendo que cumpliría lo que había dicho.

Ben supo lo que debía decir. Cada palabra llevaba un poco de sí mismo como garantía.

-Prometo que siempre voy a cuidarte y ayudarte no importa lo que ocurra-

Un silencio se formó entre ambos.

Paradójicamente, se dice que la guerra une; pero nadie conoce el verdadero valor de esta frase hasta que lo vive. Los dos jóvenes ahora eran hermanos en armas.

No hacía falta nada más que una mirada para expresar la confianza que compartían, al encontrase sus ojos sabían que podían depender en el otro sin dudarlo.

"_Gracias."_

-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-FinDeCapitulo-

1) Mana: solo una aclaración respecto a esto. En este fic/universo el mana es una energía biológica producida por cualquier ser vivo. Algunos tienen más control y otros menos. Pero lo importante es que la tiene y la pueden usar. Con respecto a los usos yo los divido en tres grandes categorías: bilógico, físico y mágico.

En el primer grupo se quiere decir que el mana se puede usar para potenciar, curar y/o mejorar al usuario que la emplee, por ejemplo: pude curarse en la mitad del tiempo de ciertas heridas o mejorar su sistema respiratorio para soportar grandes alturas; incluso mejorar temporalmente su condición física.

El segundo hacer referencia a la posibilidad de darle una forma tangible a esta energía para formar las figuras que el usuario desee.

El tercer grupo como su nombre lo indica es usar el mana como combustible o materia prima, como ustedes lo prefieran, para realizar hechizos. Aclaro que el Mana no es magia, sino el medio para invocarlo.

2) SmartPod: no hay mucho para explicar. Es un pequeño dispositivo de alta tecnología con las dimensiones de un tarjeta de crédito, que sirve como computadora portátil, proyector holográfico, etc. Sería el IPhone (que por cierto no tengo) militar de este universo.

Lo imagino de color blanco y gris, de forma rectangular, ágil y practico. Diseñado para ser útil bajo cualquier circunstancia, con un estilo de los primeros Nokia solo que futurístico. En fin algo muy resistente/practico.

-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-BarraSeparadora-

Como pueden ver la relación de estos dos se hizo más profunda, claro que no es romántica pero ya no son amigos que son también familia, son algo mucho más significativo, tiene una relación sin nombre que puede cambiar con el tiempo.

También respecto a Ben quizá parezca fuera de personaje, pero lo que pasa es que yo imagino que es el más serio y preocupado por los demás de lo que todos piensan bajo ese apariencia de héroe todopoderoso.

Con respecto a ese alguien innombrable, supongo que ya saben quién es. No sé cuándo pero va a hacer su aparición o al menos planeo hacerlo.

En fin hasta la próxima y no se olviden de dejar _Reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos lectores, de nuevo yo con otra actualización para este fic que espero que les guste.

Me quiero pedirles disculpas por el gran retraso de esta actualización, que se debe a falta de inspiración. No podía hacer que quedase bien así que lo rehíce varias veces, pero nada; finalmente quedo mejor que al principio y supe que si lo leía de nuevo seguramente lo reescribiría así que me decidí a publicarlo.

Como hubo mucho drama hasta ahora decidí hacer un capitulo feliz, por así decirlo.

Como siempre Ben 10 no me pertenece, sino a Man Of Action.

/*-Conflictos Internos-*/*Capitulo 3*/

**Gwen**

"A_l menos lo más difícil ya paso, eso espero"_

"P_ero y ahora que"_

Después de la dura confrontación por la que pasaron, sobrevino la calma. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

Se limitaron a comer su almuerzo. Sentados, con la espalda apoyada contra una pared, uno al lado del otro.

Todo salió bien o al menos estaban en un buen camino, la paz en ese silencio era prueba más que suficiente. Pero también empezaba cargarse con algo más: incomodidad.

"_Tres años y solo pudimos compartir ¿qué? Pensándolo bien compartimos mucho. Ufff"_

"_No era lo que esperaba"_

"_Jugar al pool, charlar acerca de… lo que sea, pero que sea una conversación interesante. Eso hubiera estado genial ¡¿Acaso es mucho pedir?!"_

"_(Suspiro)"_

"_Practicar juntos estaría bien, combate con armas, mano a mano, en equipo. Lo que sea."_

"_Incluso jugaría a los sumos golpeadores con tal de hacer algo."_

"_Sumos golpeadores."_

"_No puedo creer que pensase eso"_

"_A Ben ni siquiera le deben interesar"_

"_O tal vez si"_

"_Es un hecho que los hombres nunca maduran y menos el"_

"_JA JA JA JA JA Ja Ja Ja Ja ja ja ja ja"_

Por su parte el joven Tennyson estaba feliz después de todo lo que paso. Se había reencontrado con su prima y mejor amiga Gwen, pudo enfrentar a sus fantasmas y lo mejor de todo es que ella no había cambiado en nada. Que todo por lo que seguramente atravesó durante el tiempo que estuvieron aparte no la afecto; eso es mentira. Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerse a lo que sea que enfrente, como siempre lo hizo.

Desde pequeña había mostrado esa virtud y Ben lo aprendió a las malas, en su primer verano juntos a los diez años.

Ben siempre había sido un bromista inescrupuloso y estando la mayor parte del día viajando en una anticuado Camper, con solo su abuelo y una niña insoportable como compañía decidió elegir el blanco de sus bromas; claro que ya sabemos quién fue.

Comenzó con los CD's que Gwen había traído para escuchar en su diskman o en su defecto en la Notebook que sus padres le habían regalado. Al principio solo intercambio dos discos de sus respectivos estuches.

A la noche, después de cenar y antes de dormir a Gwen le encantaba escuchar sus canciones siempre siguiendo siempre el mismo orden que Ben ya conocía. Él se sentó y espero ver el resultado de su obra. Cuando ella retiro el CD del estuche, lo miro confundida, luego enojada. Rápidamente lo acomodo en el estuche correspondiente, busco el adecuado y lo reprodujo en su computadora.

Ben había estado observando desde la alcoba que compartían en un intento de contener las risas fallando miserablemente pero por suerte tapó su cara con una almohada y nadie se dio cuenta. En ese momento solo podía pensar en volver a cambiar los CD's de nuevo para ver qué pasaría. Así lo hizo, bueno casi.

Al otro día se repetía la misma escena: después de comer, Gwen fue a revisar sus colección de música, para encontrar de nuevo que estaba el disco que buscaba no estaba es el estuche. Ahora ella ya no creía que fuese una coincidencia, no era desordenada para cometer semejante error dos veces. Reviso los demás estuches y vio como todos estaban cambiados.

Ben ya no pudo contener más las risas, que salieron a borbotones. Entre risas y un estómago que comenzaba doler le dijo:

-y yo pensaba que tú eras la más lista de los dos; parece que no ¿eh? JA JA JA JA JA-

Las risas ahora eran más fuertes. Gwen sintió como su cara empezaba a enrojecerse por el enojo tomando casi el mismo color que su cabello. Su furia también subió de tono. Tomo lo primero que pudo alcanzar y se lo arrojo a Ben. Lo que había tirado fue una de las novelas que estaba leyendo, que fue a parar de lleno en el rostro del bromista.

Gwen rápidamente volvió a la alcoba, tomo algo y regreso hasta donde estaba su primo, que estaba agarrándose la nariz con las manos.

-oh dios mío Ben, déjame ver eso-

-sabes, no era para tanto. Acaso no ti-

(clic)

Luego de eso Ben se quedó unos segundo sin poder enfocar nada a cusa del flash. Cuando pudo ver mejor lo que tenía adelante era una sonriente niña pelirroja con una cámara digital mostrándole la última foto que había sacado.

-y yo que pensaba que Rudolph no existía (tono sarcástico). Y para que quede claro sr. Gracioso, Nada ni nadie se mete con Gwendolyn Tennyson-

Eso era todo, Ben se lanzó contra su prima. Ambos niños comenzaron a pelear a todo pulmón hasta que el abuelo volvió a revisarlos por los gritos que escucho.

-¡Niños! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-¡El empezó!-

-¡Ella empezó!-

A partir de ese momento en adelante los dos primos se vieron envueltos en un ida y vuelto de bromas, cargadas y chistes.

Eventualmente esto se volvió aburrido, mentira. Dejaron de pelear entre sí cuando en una de sus batallas de comida lograron manchar el parabrisas delantero con salsa para burritos al mismo tiempo que el abuelo estaba conduciendo. El viejo Camper salió violentamente despedido de la carretera por el susto que sufrió el abuelo Max. Casi habían volcado. El anciano estuvo tan enojado que no les dirigió la palabra por quince minutos. Cuando volvió a hablar los castigo retirándoles el dinero de su mesada por tres semanas, haciendo todos los quehaceres domésticos por dos y retirándoles toda forma de entretenimiento hasta que no escribieran dos mil veces "no debo pelear con mi prim ". Por si eso no fuera poco tuvieron que cocinar y comer todas las extrañas recetas a base de insectos por tres días en cada una de las comidas. No hace falta decir que nunca más pelearon en frente de su abuelo.

A pesar de que dejaron de jugarse bromas mutuamente, la competitividad que desarrollaron durante ese periodo, sobrevivió.

Cada vez que visitaban un lugar, justo antes de irse, liberaban al pequeño diablo bromista que llevaban dentro para que se divierta un poco. La competencia ahora giraba en torno a quien podía realizar más diabluras antes de irse.

El recuerdo más memorable de esta infantil competencia se dio en uno de los días más caluroso, cuando visitaron Maine.

Habían ido a buscar un helado. Cuando estaban volviendo vieron un auto estacionado con una botella encima del techo, en la acera contraria. La calle estaba desierta, después de todo era una tarde para estar adentro con el aire acondicionado.

-Apuesto a que puedo derribar esa botella desde aquí-

Dijo Ben tomando una pelota de beisbol con la que habían estado jugando.

-Claro que no-

El niño tuvo otra idea. Arrojo la pelota a Gwen y levanto una piedra del suelo.

-El que pueda tirar esa botella se queda con los dos helados-

Ella lo pensó un momento.

-A la cuenta de tres-

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tres!-

Arrojaron los proyectiles contra la pobre botella pero ninguno acertó, no al menos contra su objetivo.

Crack. El sonido de los vidrios laterales del auto rompiéndose. Inmediatamente la alarma del auto empezó a sonar. Sin embargo los dos niños ya habían desaparecido.

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hasta el camper y entraron sin aliento estampando la puerta detrás de sí.

Adentro los recibió el abuelo.

-¿Pensé que habían ido por un helado?¿qué paso?-

-Si…-

(silencio)

-Pero lo que Ben quiere decir es que fuimos por el helado y no había del que buscábamos entonces volvimos.- (pausa) -Jugando una carrera-

-Es cierto-

Max les dirigió una mirada sospechosa a los dos, pero al ver que se estaban llevando bien decidió darles el beneficio de la duda. Sobrevivieron y también guardaron el secreto, el primero que compartían a espaladas del anciano.

El solo recordar hacia que una sonrisa se dibujara en su boca. Volteo para ver a Gwen, que estaba algo incómoda.

-¿pasa algo?-

-Nada. Solo creí que cuando nos volviésemos a ver tendríamos algo más de que charlar, ya sabes-

-Sí, te entiendo. No sé, solo hablemos de cualquier cosa-

"_¡Vamos! Alguna idea ¡ya!"_

-¿Los tíos Carl y Sandra?¿cómo están?-

-Están bien. Hace unos meses terminaron con las el tratamiento para retirar la tandenita, pero todavía necesitan chequeos periódicos para controlar su estado-

Los padres de Gwen y Ben al tener un parentesco tan cercano con los jóvenes plomeros estuvieron en el primer grupo de civiles en ser evacuado de la Tierra, antes de que se conformase oficialmente la U.P.P.O. y que la guerra se declarase pero después de que los conflictos interplanetarios fuesen serios.

Los padres de Gwen fueron evacuados a Augstaka (hogar de los Highbreed) mientras que los de Ben a Petropia (hogar de los petrosapiens). El planeta cristal fue el primero en dar la bienvenida a los humanos evacuados. afortunadamente este planeta tenía una composición atmosférica adecuada para albergar vida humana , evitando algunos problemas de terraformación, además era muy resistente a los ataques enemigos gracias a la tandenita. Pero también su principal problema. Lo que nadie había tomado en cuenta debido a todos los conflictos inminentes, fueron los niveles de micro cristales del duro material presente en el aire producidos por el desgaste natural. Una prolongada exposición a esta atmosfera causaba acumulación de tandenita en el sistema circulatorio y respiratorio, lo que provocaba laceraciones en los órganos internos que iban aumentando con el paso del tiempo.

El tratamiento consiste en trasplante para los órganos con daños severos, drogas para recubrir cada fragmento evitando más cortes y un tipo especial de diálisis para limpiar la sangre. Además de medicación para fortalecer y regenerar cada parte afectada.

Lo peor de todo es que para extraer todo el material dañino se necesita mucho tiempo, y en el caso de los señores Tennyson les tomo dos años para obtener el alta de los cuales los primeros siete meses fueron los peores: malestar general, dolores de cabeza, cansancio, desmayos, pérdida de peso, sangrado nasal y vómitos con sangre. Una enfermedad bastante cruel y desgastante.

-Me alegro…-

Este solo fue el comienzo de una seguidilla de intentos para iniciar una conversación, que terminaron de la mismo manera, en un silencio incómodo.

El ruido de los cubiertos cesa, para que el silencio ahora sea sepulcral.

"_(suspiro)"_

"_Mejor reviso mi horario"_

-Mmhhh-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Tengo una reunión hoy a las 18. Ya era hora de que me dieran una misión, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada. También deberías revisar-

-Pero me dijeron que tenía el día libre-

Ambos fijaron la mirada en el otro, seriamente. Una batalla de voluntad se libraba entre los dos para saber quién apartaría primero la mirada. Los segundo pasaron. Ninguno movió un musculo ni tampoco hizo señal alguna de debilidad. No importa quien tenía razón, solo quien podía vencer al otro.

Gwen endureció su mirada, su primo la imito.

-Sabes que tienes que hacerlo-

-Tengo el día libre-

Como el concurso no iba a ningún lada, Gwen jugo su mejor carta. Levanto las cejas, bajo la cara, conservando la mirada hacia arriba y frunció su boca. Una perfecta y tierna carita de perro.

-Por favor ¿Si?-

Ben solo pudo trabar sus mandíbula. Cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota.

"_¡Gane! ^u^"_

-Esa cara debiera ser ilegal…-

Con una falsa inocencia y mucha alegría, Gwen empezó a pinchar la cara de su primo con el dedo índice mientras él revisaba su horario.

-Vamos-

-No-

-Decilo-

-No-

-Pero si yo gane-

-Lo voy a admitirlo el día que el infierno se congele-

Ella levanto su mano cubierta con una aura azul intenso lista para lanzar un hechizo.

-Eso se pude soluci-

-También tengo una reunión hoy a las 18. En la sala número tres; después vas a tener que decirme donde queda-

-Mejor vamos juntos. Parece que nos van a asignar la misma misión-

-Genial-

-Maravilloso-

**Ben**

"_Hace mucho que no la molesto. Vamos a divertirnos"_

-Al fin voy a tener refuerzos útiles-

-¡¿ Perdón?!-

-Te disculpo-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo y mi equipo somos apoyo?-

-Por favor. Soy Ben 10 yo recibo refuerzos, jamás los doy-

-Idiota-

-Engreída-

-Necio-

-Bruja-

-Fenómeno-

-Nerd-

-Perdedor-

-Tonta-

-Tonto-

Miradas furiosas se cruzaron, solo para relejarse inmediatamente y hacer sonar unas fuertes risas.

Gwen se levantó del piso y tomo las dos bandejas vacías dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ben la siguió para despedirse.

-Voy a venir a buscarte a las 17:30, así que estate listo-

-Señor, si Señor-

Dijo Ben en un tono jocoso poniéndose firme, con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

-Ja ja. Que maduro-

-Vamos Gwen-

-Está bien, está bien. 17:30. No te olvides, nos vemos-

El abrió la puerta y ella se fue.

Sin más que hacer y con varias horas libres hasta la reunión, Ben decidió dormir hasta entonces, ya que salir a recorrer la base equivale a un alud de preguntas y muestras de admiración que se tornan muy, pero muy molestas.

"Por ahora no estoy de humor para soportar el martirio de la fama. Mañana será, espero".

Y con ese último pensamiento el joven teniente comenzó a dormir.

**Gwen**

Gwen recorrió el interminable pasillo blanco de los dormitorios hasta llegar al ascensor; lo tomo. Una vez en la planta baja fue devuelta a la cafetería a entregar la bandejas vacías. En cuanto las dejo, se dio cuenta que no había ruido. Rápidamente miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que hace cinco minutos que debía haber empezado las practicas con su equipo.

Inmediatamente comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta la sala de simulación virtual donde el resto de la escuadra debía de estar esperándola.

Nunca había llegado tarde, nunca desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos hace más de un año. Jamás había roto su rutina(a excepción de las misiones): levantarse, desayunar, entrenar, almorzar, prácticas de escuadra, libertad o realizar patrullajes hasta la noche o incluso de noche.

"_Maldito seas Ben"_

Cuando Gwen llego a la sala de simulación estaba completamente agitada, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

-No puedo creerlo-

Una voz femenina pero gruesa dijo en un tono de sorpresa, seriedad y un poco de enojo.

-¿Qué cosa Jix?¿que nuestra líder llegue tarde o que Dop gane una apuesta?

Esta vez la voz era de un hombre pero tenía eco y hablaba arrastrando las palabras, casi sin pausa entre una y otra.

-Dop, definitivamente Dop-

Dop estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpida.

-Podemos dejar esto aquí-

Dijo otra voz femenina interviniendo con la charla frívola que iba en aras aumentar la pena que Gwen ya estaba sintiendo.

-Ya perdimos suficiente tiempo-

Dijo la joven humana dirigiéndose a Gwen. Se acercó y toco su hombro inclinados levemente para que pueda oírla.

-Me debes una-

-Sí, sí, sí. No hace falta que lo digas. En la cena les voy a contar todo-

-Es lo único que pido-

Dirigiéndose a todos la capitana comenzó a hablar.

-Llegue tarde y fue por una buena razón, la cual voy a compartir a la hora de la comida. Así que aclarado eso vamos directo a los negocios.

Hoy tenemos tres simulaciones así que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Vamos.-

El resto de la escuadra se puso firme y todos respondieron.

-Señor, si señor-

Así todo el grupo se adentró en la cámara de simulación para iniciar las prácticas de infiltración.

La sala de entrenamiento es un enorme lugar completamente gris, donde es casi imposible distinguir las paredes o incluso el techo del suelo. Este es el principal problema al que se enfrentan los soldados las primeras veces que participan de estos entrenamientos. Es muy confuso el no poder encontrar un punto en el cual enfocarse porque es como si todo el lugar fuese una esfera en la cual se está flotando hasta que comienza la simulación.

Solo unos segundo después de que se ingresa en la cámara comienza a cargarse la simulación o si no está precargada se despliega una terminal holográfica para seleccionar las condiciones de la simulación.

Esta invaluable herramienta de entrenamiento permite recrear cualquier lugar, su geografía, flora, fauna, clima y condiciones del tiempo; así como los enemigos a los que se enfrentan. Cada uno de estos aspectos se puede cargar manualmente, configúralos en una memoria extraíble y luego ingresarlos o elegir algunas de las miles de opciones que traen cargada de fábrica.

Gwen cargo una tarjeta de memoria y simulación comenzó.

Varias horas después

Al finalizar la sesión de practica eran cerca de 17:00.

-Buen trabajo todos. Recuerden que tenemos una reunión dentro de una hora así que nos veremos allí. Rompan filas-

Sin más que decir la capitana dio la espalda a su escuadra y enfilo hacia su habitación. Jix la alcanzo en largas dos zancadas .

-Y bien ¿Qué paso? Es muy raro que faltes a la cafetería y aún más raro todavía que llegues tarde ¿con quién estuviste?-

Jix mantuvo una sonrisa pícara esperando que le respondan

-En la cena les voy a contar todo-

-Vamos no seas así Gwen, decime-

-No-

-Podes confiar en mi-

-ketei-

-No pude escucharte y lo sabes-

-KE TEI-

-¿ke tei?-

-Que te importa-

Inmediatamente lanzo un hechizo de levitación sobre sí misma y escapo a toda prisa porque si esta Tetramand la atrapaba iba a hacerla sufrir.

Jix quedo con la boca abierta y completamente furiosa. Entrecerró los ojos prometiendo venganza.

-Me las vas a pagar-

Mientas tanto la capitana llego a su habitación. Entro y tomo una ducha antes de volver a salir para buscar a Ben.

Cuando llego a la puerta llamo. Nadie contesto. Abrió la puerta, que no estaba bloqueada.

Al ingresar encontró a Ben en su cama durmiendo.

"_es una pena que tenga que despertarlo"_

Se acero a él. Lo intento levantar tacando su hombro; ben se dio vuelta para evitarla entre balbuceos indescifrables. Gwen creo un haz de luz brillante enfocado a su cara. El teniente tomo sus sabanas y se tapó la cabeza, acurrucándose sobre si mismo.

-Son las cinco y treinta cinco. Levántate-

-Noooooo-

-Si-

-No-

-Sabes lo que ahora va a pasar-

-…-

Gwen levanto sus dedos índice y mayor. Los bajo rápidamente y el cuerpo de Ben hizo lo mismo dando un golpe seco contra el piso. El joven se puso de pie con los ojos apenas abiertos quedando de pie a poca distancia de su prima.

Vistos de esta manera se podía apreciar que la muchacha era ligeramente más alta que su primo. Lo cual había sido siempre uno de los martirios de Ben.

-Ya me levante. Vamos-

-Espero que no pienses ir así. Al menos cámbiate la ropa-

-Bien-

Ben comenzó a desvestirse pero se detuvo inmediatamente. No pida mover un musculo, estaba paralizado.

-Muy gracioso sr. Bromista. Te espero afuera-

Cuando Gwen se marchó el encantamiento se desvaneció.

Luego de unos minutos Ben salió. Ella reviso que su uniforme estuviese bien acomodado y partieron.

A medida que seguía su camino hacia la sala podían escuchar murmullos alrededor de ellos. Los soldados, mecánicos y todo aquel con el que se encontraban los señalaban y hablaban por lo bajo.

Acostumbrado a este trato, Ben mantuvo una expresión calmada, serena e imponente; la cual solo saber dar alguien que ha visto demasiadas batallas difíciles. A su lado Gwen lo imito. Tratando de verse lo más profesional posible.

"_sigue siendo el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo a cambio mucho"_

Ambos llegar a la sala de reuniones. Fueron recibidos por el resto de sus respectivos equipos así como Stevenson y Beckenbauer. El coronel comenzó a hablar.

-Bien. ahora que estamos todos vamos comenzar a discutir esta misión-


End file.
